


Blew A Fuse

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Hannibal/Face, Hannibal blowing a fuse upon finding Face with another guy, general possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blew A Fuse

Hannibal was walking down the hall of the team's quarters, when he heard some suspicious noises coming from Face's room. He stopped briefly in front of the door, through which the faintest noises of thumps and Face's laughter could be heard. He started to grin to himself – his Face, slowly making his way through most of the female population of the city. Just as he was wondering if he should slip a couple extra condoms under the door – he just loved subtlety – another noise made him stop dead in his tracks.

A man's voice.

Another split second of listening, and he was still unable to recognize it. 

That meant one thing.

A haze of red descended over his vision and he tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Of course it was locked. Hannibal was surprised there wasn't a goddamn sock hanging off of it. Locked doors had never presented much of a problem, though.

He kicked it down.

“Holy shit!”

“What the fu-”

In a flash, Hannibal was across the room and hauling the man off Face by the back of his neck. With about as much effort as it took to swat a fly, he flung him across the room.

“Hannibal!” Face yelped. “Geez, what's wrong?”

“You know damn well what's wrong,” Hannibal growled. He turned toward the heap of Face's hookup. Clearly not military, if he was stupid enough to try anything with any one of Hannibal Smith's men – particularly this one.

“Get out,” he ordered.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, man?” the guy said.

“Get out now, before I throw you out the window,” Hannibal repeated, taking a step forward for emphasis. Whoever it was needed no more encouragement, and he ran out the door, not bothering to shut it behind him. It wouldn't have mattered if he had – the hinges were hanging loose.

“As for you,” Hannibal snarled, turning back to Face, who sat shirtless, red-face, and very obviously embarassed on the couch, “what the hell were you doing?”

“I went out to a bar?” Face offered.

Hannibal tapped his foot.

“And you never – you know – care if I sleep with chicks,” Face continued. “And I just thought-”

“No, Face, you didn't think,” Hannibal informed him. “You didn't think, because if you had, you would have remembered that your ass belongs to me, and me alone.”

“I'm sorry?” Face tried as Hannibal climbed on top of him, until they were both sprawled across the couch, his Colonel's weight a comfortable, familiar, and incredibly arousing sensation.

“Sorry isn't good enough,” Hannibal said. “Your little antics got me all riled up. And do you know what that means?”

“I get fucked?” Face ventured.

“Bingo,” Hannibal grinned. In a few quick, practiced movements, Hannibal had removed what remained of Face's clothes and all of his own and flipped the younger man over, pressing his face into the couch's armrest.

“Cold!” Face yelped as Hannibal drizzled lube all over his fingers and began to work him open.

“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to act like a slut,” Hannibal told him, adding a second finger and pushing deeper. Face jerked. “Ah. Like that, do you?”

“Um...no?”

Hannibal chucked deeply. “Oh, Face. You're too cute.” Deciding that Face was ready enough for this particular lesson, he removed his fingers and gripped Face's hips, sliding in slowly, sighing with pleasure at the tight ass that belonged to him.

“Hannibal – I-” Face turned his head to the left and yelped. “Shit! Hannibal! The door's open!”

“So?” Hannibal chuckled, pulling out slightly.

“So someone could see us!”

“Good,” Hannibal whispered, directly into Face's ear. He shivered. “Then they'll see that you belong to me.” With that remark hovering in the air, he snapped his hips, driving into Face even deeper.

“Fuck,” Face groaned, grinding his hips back to meet Hannibal's thrusts. He whimpered when Hannibal shifted just enough to hit the sweet spot.

Desperate for release, he tried to work a hand down to where his cock was begging for attention, but Hannibal caught it and slapped it back to its previous position.

“Let me take care of that,” he purred, slipping between the couch cushions and Face, gripping him and stroking him just the way Face liked it – hard, rough, and fast.

“Yes – Hannibal – please, harder,” Face gasped, losing the synchronized rhythm he and Hannibal had going as his thrusts became more erratic. Hannibal could tell from the trembling of his muscles that he was close.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Hannibal whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss right behind Face's ear. With that, Face was gone, and he came with a hoarse cry into Hannibal's hand and all over the couch. Panting, he rested his forehead in the armrest as Hannibal thrust three more times and then followed, coming buried balls-deep in Face.

After a moment, their rapidly cooling sweat threatened to adhere them together, and Hannibal shifted off Face. The younger man winced – he would be sore as hell in the morning, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Would you say you learned your lesson?” Hannibal panted, trying to catch his breath.

“I don't know, I might need a review,” Face replied, moving so that he was snuggled with his back to Hannibal's chest and his head right beneath Hannibal's chin. Still enjoying the blissful afterglow, neither of them remembered that the door was wide open until a moment later, when they heard two sets of thundering footsteps and shouting coming down the hallway.

“Give that back, fool!” BA's voice wafted down the passageway, and a split second later Murdock ran by the door. He glanced to the side and stopped dead in his tracks. BA, coming up behind him at top speed, ran straight into him, which almost knocked them down.

Face and Hannibal stared at BA and Murdock.

BA and Murdock stared at Face and Hannibal.

Without a word, BA picked up the door from where it had been mostly torn off its hinges and placed it awkwardly back into place.

“BA?” they could hear Murdock's voice, sounding rather traumatized. “I think I need alcohol now.”

“Yeah, me too,” BA replied.

Face and Hannibal waited until the footsteps and Murdock-babble had completely receded down the hallway before bursting into laughter.


End file.
